As a participant in the Collaborative Program for Cancer Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results Reporting (SEER Program), this contractor is to provide data for incidence and end results reporting on all cancers diagnosed among residents of Connecticut. The data are to be recorded in accordance with the current SEER program coding manual and periodically submitted to the Biometry Branch, NCI, for analysis. Data from all participants in the SEER Program are pooled and analyzed by NCI staff with attention to specific types of cancer in patients with selected characteristics.